Naughty Night, Messy Morning
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Rose and Scorpius stay the night at Malfoy Manor, but Rose wakes to find that his family had been there the entire time. She feels betrayed, and trys to run. Please R&R. Rating for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Rose's Point of View

Last night was wonderful, after a lovely dinner Scorpius brought me back to his house. His parents are on vacation so we could have a night of fun. Alone in his big empty house with my parents believing I was at my Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's it was even more possible. He was so nice, and such a gentlemen. This is surely the best summer vacation I could have ever wished for. I open my eyes, and look around his room.

"Scorpius!" I shout wondering where he could be. I pull the covers off of the bed, and hop out grabbing the collared shirt Scorpius was wearing last night off the floor. I put the shirt on, and walk out of the room. I stare down the enormous hallway. I really can't remember how to get back downstairs. Scorpius and I were kissing too much for me to notice. I head to the right only to meet a dead end. I head back the way I came, and find a grand staircase. I walk downstairs only to smell someone cooking in the kitchen. How romantic, Scorpius cooking breakfast for me. I can already smell the grease of the bacon, and the heavenly smell of the fluffy pancakes. I follow the scent and push through the swinging doors of the kitchen.

"Scorpius!" I shout playfully as I enter the room, but its not Scorpius cooking. Scorpius' grandmother screams as she turns to see me, and proceeds to splatter hot grease across the room so it splatters all over my leg. I then scream from the searing grease on my leg. I bend over to wipe it off only flashing his grandmother in her attempt to leave the kitchen. I run to the sink as she leaves and splash water onto my leg in order to relieve some of the pain. When I look up his entire family is in the kitchen.

"Scorpius why is a Weasley in our house!" his father yells. I know Draco Malfoy has never really made peace with my family, but this is very insulting.

"Well, we-" Scorpius stumbles, but can't finish his sentence. I give him a look of pure hate. How could he do this to me. Abandon me, and make me look like a slut in front of his entire family. I can't believe him. He is a sick narcisstic pig, just like my parents warned me. They always said Draco had been a womanizer at school, and they had said Scorpius was probably the same. I convinced them though that Scorpius was nice, but for what. To look like an idiot when I go crying back to them after he has hurt me like this. Suddenly I feel a burst of courage, and step forward.

"We were fucking" I say boldly. Scorpius' mother who has been standing as a by-stander slaps him across the face. I flinch as she makes impact.

"Please don't hurt him." I say and I don't know why. I'm so angry at him right now I could rip him to shreads myself, but maybe that is what I want. For myself to take care of the job. His mother stares back at me with daggers and opens her mouth to say something, but Draco butts in.

"I will be notifying your parents your lady, we will keep you here until we can get this sorted out." My jaw literally drops as he says those words. Mum and dad finding out I had sex. I'm going to be dead, gounded for the rest of the summer. Hugo will get to torture me, and then Lily will join him as well. My entire family won't be able to look at me. Albus and Scorpius have forged a mutual friendship, but at the thought of us being together Albus has already made it clear that it is a bad idea. Scorpius walks up to me, but I run. I run back upstairs down the hall and into his room locking the door.

"Let me in?" Scorpius shouts from the outside. I see his wand on the nightstand, and laugh when I realize he's locked out for good now. I bend down to grab my clothes and walk over to the balcony. Scorpius is still fiddling with the lock, and I look from side to side seeing if there is a vineI can use to climb down. I find a vine to my right, and grab it holding my clothes in my other hand. I'm going to make a quick escape before they can contact my parents. Just as I slide down the vine Scorpius barges through the door.

"Rose please!" he shouts as I hit the ground. He rushes to the end of the balcony and stares down at me.

"You disgust me!" I shout "you knew your parents and grandparents were home, and still decided to bring me back to your house." He looks down at me regret flooding his face.

"Rose I'm sorry, but I wanted you and I know it was wrong to lie, but wasn't it great." I blush, I really did enjoy myself. Scorpius really is quite talented.

"Yes, but Scorpius you betrayed me." I say bursting back into reality. "How can I ever trust you." I start to walk to the front of the house, until I see how is storming up the front path. Its none other than mum and dad.

**Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius's Point of View

I see her expression as she sees her parents. She takes a step back, and unfortunately steps right on a twig snapping it.

"Rose" I whisper harshly under my breath. Hoping that somehow my words will help her. I can just barely see her parents.

"Rose Weasley!" her father shouts, and fear spreads across her face. Her mother just kind of stares, her bushy hair looks slightly gray, and that may just be because of the situation at hand. "We were worried sick!" I'm amazed as Mr. Weasley walks up and hugs his daughter as if nothing has happened. Her mother follows making it a group hug. As they break apart I see the confusion on Rose's face. She is wondering the same thing I am. Why aren't they pissed? Suddenly, Mr. Weasley turns and sees me. He looks as though he's about to say something, but dad opens the front door making us all turn towards him.

"Ron, Hermione" dad says nodding in Rose's parents general direction. "Please come in." Dad turns, and amazingly her parents follow. From what dad says he used to be the mortal enemy of Rose's parents and Uncle. I find it rather amusing that they actually listen to my father. I don't half the time. I reach out to Rose, and touch her shoulder. She recoils a bit, but then gives in and hugs me.

"If were going to do this we better do this together" she whispers. I look around and realize we're the only two outside.

"Rose just gets dressed out here." I say. "That way umm your indecency doesn't cause any problems." She makes a face, but rips my shirt off and puts her own clothing on.

"You want to talk about indecency you should have seen yourself last night." she says chuckling. I roll my eyes, grab her arm, and escort her inside. Mum, dad, grandfather, grandmother, and Rose's parents are all in the sitting room having tea. They are all laughing about something, but as we enter the room the laughter dies, and dad gives me a look that tells me to behave myself. It seems as I've grown up I've grown accustomed to the Malfoy family signs. A certain look in the eyes meant behave, and a certain hand motion could either mean leave the room, or go get our guests a drink. I looked at my father, and from the look on his face I knew this was to be a serious conversation.

"Please sit." mum offered mainly to Rose. At least she was trying to make an effort to be nicer. She was just plain nasty to Rose earlier.

"Well" dad began "we woke up this morning to quite a start." He stares directly at Rose and me as we sit together on the green loveseat across from her parents. Grandfather and grandmother shake their heads in agreement. I really don't know why they are here. Probably just want to see the spectacle that Rose and I have caused.

"We found your daughter barely clothed in our kitchen." mum continues turning to the Weasley's. Rose's father began to choke on the tea he was drinking, and his wife is quick to say something.

"Ronald don't make a fool of yourself." I then see his face begin to change into a deeper shade of red more like the color of his hair. He was filled with rage most likely directed either towards me or Rose.

"Daddy" Rose says as he swallows his tea. I'm almost sure that he is going to stand up until dad speaks again.

"We plan on punishing Scorpius severely for his actions. He was way out of line bringing a girl back here." This doesn't seem to comfort Rose's father who turns to dad.

"Well Malfoy you seem to create spawn like yourself. I remember you fucking Pansy Parkinson every other day 5th year just because." This hits a spot with dad who flinches slightly, but he is quick to retaliate.

"Well I remember you and Lavender Brown 6th year as well. I remember walking in on you and her." Rose's mother looks shocked.

"Do you mean you two?" she looks very confused, and Rose and I just sit there and stare. I didn't even imagine my father as a player. There is a very awkward silence as both my father and Rose's father lick there wounds.

"Could we just get on with this?" Rose says breaking the silence. This brings everyone back to reality, and Rose's mother is the first to speak.

"Rose honey I don't think you know how serious this is, having sex at your age. You could get a disease, or get pregnant." Rose looks down at her stomach self-consciously. Oh god I hope she's not pregnant. "You should be using contraceptives." Rose's face turns red, and her father speaks.

"And telling us you were at a friend's house while you were with a boy. You could have told us you were going on a date." Rose shakes her head.

"No I couldn't because you two don't want me with Scorpius." A tear falls from her cheek, and her parents flinch. Seeing their daughter hurt hurts them.

"Honey when we were in school we hated each other for different reasons." her mother says. "There was a war going on, and we were on opposite sides." I see grandfather flinch, and grandmother has a pained look on her face. At even the mention of the war grandfather remembers his service to Lord Voldemort, and grandmother her late sister. Grandmother still hasn't gotten over the death of great aunt Bellatrix, and from what father says she was really crazy. I'm really confused as to why grandmother even misses her. "That was years ago." Rose's mother continues. "We will support your guy's relationship despite what has happened in the past." At that I grab Rose's hand, and she looks up and smiles at me. She then turns to her father.

"You too daddy?" she asks with puppy dog eyes. He sighs.

"I'm not saying I'll like it, but yes I will." Rose squeals and goes to hug her parents.

"We approve as well" father says, and Rose even goes over and hugs him. Her father kind of makes a face, but then turns to me.

"And you young man if you ever get my daughter pregnant I swear I will personally come and castrate you." Rose's mother hits his leg, and Rose rolls her eyes.

"Yes sir." I stutter out, and stand up to join Rose. After all now there is nothing in our way of doing what we want.


End file.
